1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and particularly, relates to a method for screen printing a printed circuit board substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
PCBs are widely used in most electronic devices for mounting electronic components and providing electrical connections. With the improvements in printing technology, more and more printing patterns can be formed on a surface of the PCB via printing processes. However, it is difficult to avoid missing one or more printing processes because of manual factors. Moreover, the PCB without passing one or more necessary processes may be discarded.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for screen printing a printed circuit board substrate to overcome the above-described problems.